


Bacio Rubato

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era stato Iwaizumi-san a suggerirgli di limitarsi a studiare Oikawa di nascosto senza doverlo per forza importunare - « Ha un pessimo carattere, perdonalo», gli aveva detto -, ma per Tobio si è rivelato davvero complicato non poter fare delle domande al suo senpai. Soprattutto non dopo aver passato tutto quel tempo ad osservarlo fare, uno dopo l'altro, dei perfetti servizi in salto.<br/>È straordinario, e Kageyama sa di voler essere come lui in futuro, anzi: vorrebbe, addirittura, essere meglio di Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacio Rubato

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Bacio Rubato  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru  
>  **Pairing:** OiKage  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Pre-Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 590  
>  **Note: 1.** Dovevo partecipare al Sillabario per scrittori ma mi è passata la voglia, quindi ho allungato un po’ le fic che ho scritto per pubblicarle separatamente ù_ù  
>  **2.** Mi piace particolarmente questa ficXD non so che altro dire se non questo *rotola*  
> 

**_ _ **

  


Era stato Iwaizumi-san a suggerirgli di limitarsi a studiare Oikawa di nascosto senza doverlo per forza importunare - « Ha un pessimo carattere, perdonalo», gli aveva detto -, ma per Tobio si è rivelato davvero complicato non poter fare delle domande al suo senpai. Soprattutto non dopo aver passato tutto quel tempo ad osservarlo fare, uno dopo l'altro, dei perfetti servizi in salto.  
È straordinario, e Kageyama sa di voler essere come lui in futuro, anzi: vorrebbe, addirittura, essere meglio di Oikawa.  
Vuole imparare a tutti i costi a fare quelle stesse battute, ad alzare esattamente come Oikawa perché, caratteraccio o meno, ai suoi occhi il suo senpai è fantastico.  
Forse lo ha idealizzato un po' troppo, ma quando le lunghe dita di Oikawa vanno a sfiorare il pallone, a Tobio sembra che Tooru sia in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa. Per quel motivo quando uno dei palloni colpiti dall'altro ragazzo rotola verso il suo nascondiglio, lui non riesce a trattenersi dal raccoglierlo.  
Affianca senza paura Oikawa, sussultando solo quando gli occhi questo si puntano su di lui, stupiti ed anche un poco seccati.  
« Perché sei qui?», domanda subito Tooru, e Tobio ingoia la propria saliva prima di riuscire a parlare senza balbettare.  
« Vorrei... che mi insegnassi a fare un servizio come quello, Oikawa-san», dichiara, cercando di dare alla propria voce un tono sicuro che scompare rapidamente quando vede un lampo d'irritazione attraversare gli occhi dell'altro.  
Gli viene spontaneo fare un passo indietro davanti a quello sguardo.  
« Scordatelo, stuuu~pido!»  
La voce allegra di Oikawa suona ben diversa dalle emozioni trasmesse dai suoi occhi, e Kageyama non può fare a meno di chiedersi quante volte le parole che escono da quelle labbra rispecchino la realtà.  
« Non ti è bastato spiarmi? Iwa-chan mi aveva avvertito che probabilmente saresti rimasto per guardarmi», prosegue facendo trasalire Tobio, « Ma speravo che tu non fossi così stupido da farlo sul serio... né credevo saresti stato in grado di chiedermi ancora di insegnarti qualcosa...»  
« È perché... s-sei straordinario Oikawa-san! I-io ti ammiro t-tantissimo!», ammette, trattenendo il respiro quando sente l'altro iniziare a ridere.  
« Non sai quanto tutto questo sia ironico», commenta Oikawa senza smettere di sorridere, e quando inizia ad avvicinarsi lentamente, Tobio si sente più una preda che una persona.  
Stringe le dita attorno al pallone che ancora tiene tra le mani, arretrando ad ogni passo dell'altro fino a trovarsi con le spalle al muro. Non ha vie di scampo, e quando Tooru si ferma davanti a lui si da dello stupido per non essere riuscito a rimanere nascosto.  
Iwaizumi non sarebbe arrivato a salvarlo quella volta, e quando Oikawa preme il palmo della mano sui suoi occhi, gli viene quasi spontaneo tremare e cercare di borbottare delle scuse.  
Gli dispiace averlo disturbato, di non essere rimasto nascosto e di averlo anche spiato.  
È addirittura pronto a chiedergli scusa per qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto per meritarsi l’odio della persona che ammira più di ogni altra.  
Tuttavia, pur non potendolo vedere, è certo di sentire Oikawa esitare per un momento... è come se non volesse colpirlo, se non con il proprio respiro vicino alla sua bocca.  
A Tobio sembra quasi di perdere il contatto con la realtà in quei brevi attimi, risvegliandosi solo quando alle sue orecchie giunge il sordo rumore del pallone, scivolato dalla sua presa, rimbalzare sul pavimento e quello ben più morbido delle labbra di Oikawa che abbandonano le sue, mettendo fine a quel leggero bacio rubato.  
« Vorrei che che tu restassi per sempre così, Tobio-chan».  



End file.
